


Bonds of Blood

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve gets his way, Bucky Barnes Birthday Bash, Consensual Kink, I wrote Bloodplay as a Birthday Present!, M/M, Praise Kink, and Bucky is along for the ride and very much enjoying the scenery, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew what he wanted and when he wanted it.  He never let anyone or anything stand in his way. So when he wanted to give Bucky something he'd never give anyone else, Bucky knew that's how it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bucky!! We love you!!
> 
> This is also for my kink list project : Bloodplay. 
> 
> Please excuse if you find typos. I wanted to post before midnight.

Steve was a cocky little bastard, and that was simply God’s own truth.

Steve knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. He never let anyone or anything stand in his way.

More than anything, Steve hated the way he was constantly underestimated. Yes, he knew his body wasn’t very strong. Yes, he got sick a lot. Yes, he was deaf in one ear and couldn’t really see red and was often anemic because of his tendency to worry himself into stomach ulcers. He had a temper and he liked to pick fights. Steve recognized his faults and he owned them. He was bigger than all of that, and he demanded that the world acknowledge his strengths instead of his weaknesses.

Most of all he demanded that of Bucky. Bucky, his lifelong friend, the one man in all the world who knew him better than anyone else, knew his flaws, but more importantly his sterling qualities… knew his secret desires, and brought them into reality.

Because Steve, in secret, was a very different man.

Out in the world, he fought and earned and took every inch like a conquest, because that was the way the world was. He never backed down. He took a stand and held it, sure he was right. He was a man with a will of iron.

At home, with Bucky, door locked and shades drawn, Steve metamorphosed into a person no one else ever got to see. Only for Bucky, all for Bucky, the one man in all the world Steve trusted to take him to his limits and beyond, who believed in him all the way, who knew very well how much he was capable of.

“Happy birthday, Bucky,” Steve said, and Bucky opened his eyes.

There on a plate was a beautiful piece of Bucky’s favorite cake, carrot cake with thick caramel frosting, from the German bakery where Bucky’s Ma used to go before times got hard.

“Steve, thank you! Wow, I can taste it already!”

“Go ahead, Bucky,” Steve smiled, open and happy.

Bucky picked up the fork, cut a piece perfectly balanced between cake and frosting, and eased it into his mouth. Spice and sweetness exploded across his taste buds, and he fairly groaned in happiness.

“Steve, you’ve gotta taste this, it’s amazing.”

Steve didn’t argue, just accepted the bite Bucky offered. He was on his best behavior, clearly wanting Bucky’s day to end in every way the best it could be.

Steve waited til Bucky had eaten as much of the cake as he wanted, and wrapped the rest and put it away, then he brought out another present, wrapped in light brown tissue.

“Oh, my god, this is gorgeous, Steve,” Bucky said. It was a beautiful silver satin waistcoat, just Bucky’s size.

“Try it on,” Steve said, and now Bucky saw why Steve had made him put on a clean dress shirt for his birthday dinner.

The waistcoat fit Bucky like a glove, trim and handsome. The satin gleamed, and the weave of it sparkled against the glow.

“Where did you ever find this?”

“It’s second hand, but I worked off the cost helping organize things at the shop.”

Bucky looked Steve in the eye, and said seriously, “Thank you. I really, really like it.”

Steve blushed and grinned, so happy in a way Bucky rarely got to see. Something was always bothering Steve, but not today.

“That’s not all,” Steve said, his blush not fading.

“What?” Bucky said gently. He thought he might have an inkling.

“One of those things we’ve talked about,” Steve said.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “But, you know you don’t gotta prove anything to me,” Bucky softly reassured Steve.

“I feel a little selfish,” Steve admitted. “But you like it too — right?”

Bucky flushed with anticipation. “I never thought would — but I do. Christ Jesus, Steve, I do.”

“Happy birthday, then,” Steve said, and kissed him so sweetly, caressing his lips with an unmistakeable smile. As he pulled away, he lowered his eyes, and shucked off his shirt, and presented Bucky with his wrists held together.

Slowly, Bucky pulled off his belt, and wrapped it around Steve’s wrists, binding them securely. Steve shivered, and Bucky could already see the peacefulness flooding throughout his body, the trust and love in his eyes.

Steve would never give this to anyone but Bucky, and for that reason alone, Bucky accepted it.

The apartment wasn’t what you’d call warm in March, and gooseflesh rose on Steve’s pale skin. His nipples stood tight and pink, and Bucky didn’t need to hold back. He leaned over and mouthed at Steve, hearing Steve hiss as Bucky sucked and bit at his sensitive chest. Steve wanted whatever Bucky wanted, that was the whole point of this. Steve wanted Bucky to make him feel owned, feel used, feel entirely at Bucky’s command. Steve wanted to go further tonight, to give more of himself to Bucky than he ever had before — and Bucky was ready to take what Steve was offering with a glad and open heart.

“God, Steve, you are so perfect — look at you, baby,” Bucky praised, just to see Steve sink a little more deep.

Bucky suckled and laid claim to Steve with his mouth, reveling in the marks he made. Every bite made Steve cry out and arch his body — toward Bucky, not away. It never ceased to amaze him how, no matter what Bucky was doling out, Steve always wanted more, more, more.

Bucky moved behind Steve and lowered his lips to Steve’s neck, breathing hot against the nape. Steve shivered and moaned, and when Bucky bit down, Steve’s whole body shook with the power of his surrender. His knees gave and Bucky caught him, and carried him to the bed. Steve would never have allowed Bucky to carry him anywhere, but this far under, he relaxed and kissed at whatever part of Bucky was near enough to his mouth.

Bucky gently lay Steve down on the bed and raised his arms above his head. Steve smiled, eyes closed, so peaceful. Bucky pulled off his pants and tossed them aside, and lay down on top of Steve, covering the shivering body with his weight and warmth. Steve moaned, but he left his arms where Bucky had put them.

Steve’s pliant body was a gift, and Bucky luxuriated in it. Everywhere Bucky kissed, Steve offered more of himself, nothing held back. He was so different like this from his stubborn, willful self. Bucky adored him, both ways.

Finally Steve was in a place where Bucky knew he was ready. He went to the bathroom and picked up the razor he and Steve shared, the pearl-handled straight razor Steve had inherited from his father. Bucky cleaned it carefully with rubbing alcohol and brought it back to Steve.

“I need your words, baby,” Bucky said, “yes or no.”

Bucky’s question took a moment to sink deep into Steve’s dreamy consciousness, and he saw Steve formulating his reply.

“Yes,” he slurred. “Want it — please.”

Bucky held the razor to his lips, and he kissed it, staring at Bucky with pure adoration in his eyes.

“Look at me,” Bucky said, “and don’t look away. Hold completely still, do you understand?”

“Yes. Bucky.” Steve loved saying his name.

Bucky held the razor steady in his right hand, steady as a rock. He never would have thought he’d ever be in this position, ready to slice into Steve — but here he was, at Steve’s request.

“Yes or no?” he asked.

“Yes!” Steve said, impatiently.

Bucky smiled and drew the razor down across Steve’s pectoral, a vertical line less than two inches high. Blood welled up from the thin, shallow cut. He felt the give of Steve’s flesh, the slight drag against the blade as it cut through the skin. It was obscene and sublime all at once, Steve’s body completely subordinated to his will, offered to Bucky as a gift. Steve didn’t even seem to feel the cut, still smiling at Bucky, shaking a little, but breathing deep and even.

Bucky drew two curving half circles onto the vertical line and he was done. He’d carved his initial over Steve’s heart, according to his lover’s eager request.

“Perfect,” he breathed, and Steve smiled.

“Mmmm,” Steve said, and pulled Bucky down for a kiss. Bucky stowed the razor on the bedside table, lay back on the bed, and pulled Steve on top of him.

The night was young, and Steve had so much more to give.


End file.
